¿Amor o misión?
by Gaby007
Summary: Kagome conoce a un extraño sujeto que dice ser un guerrero que tenía de misión destruir ese planeta. Los dos comenzarán a convivir juntos e Inuyasha aprenderá a tener sentimientos humanos mientras una díficil desisión se presenta... ¿Amor o misión? Orgullo guerrero contra sentimientos humanos. InuyashaxKagome


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. También metí algunos personajes de Akira Toriyama pero cabe de decir que no es un Crossover ni nada de eso; al contrarío, lo único quenecesito es la Corporación Cápsula y las cápsulas que el doctor papá de bulma xD inventó junto a ella.**

**Esta historia es también como agradecimiento a quienes tuvieron huevos (en caso de hombres) y ovarios (en caso de mujeres) por todos los review´s que me han dado y, aunque, en lagunas de mis historias tengo más de 1 000 visitas sólo álmenos 20 ponen un review lo agradesco de verdad que algunas personas SI saben que escribir historias buenas cuesta un montónal.**

**Vegeta: ¡Aver,insectos! ¡Espero que ahora SI dejen un review con sus dedos puteados! ¡No sean nenitas y pórtense como los más o menos adultos que son! ¡¿Qué es eso de que en 1000 visitas sólo haya 20 review como máximo?! Gaby merece más por todo su puto esfuerzo en hacer que el lector de mierda tenga un efímero momento de entretenimiento.**

**Goku: Por prímera vez estoy de acuerdo con el príncipe este...**

**Vegeta: ¡Tú eres igual de meko que todos ellos! ¡A callar Kakarotta!**

_La conversación no esta hecha con fines de ofender al lector y si usted se a ofendido, como diría mi Vegeta es porque..._

**Vegeta: ¡Es un insecto! ¡Un insecto, sensibe!**

_Jojo hola saluda Alice-chan para disculparme por la tardenza de esta historia que se suponía tendría que haver subido ayer en la mañana pero se me olvido jeje. También estoy de acuerdo con Vegeta (ya que yo lo escribí xD) Espero le dejen unos buenos review´s a mi querida hermanita mucho más largos y con una buena crítica. Porcierto, Gaby me mencionó que SOLO actualizaría esta historia los sabados para poder hacerla grande. Y.. ¡Ya tenemos fecha de llegada! Llegará el próximo viernes pero por la actualización de este capítulo, no se preocupen: ella me dictará el capítulo pero tendré que correjir ya que mi hortografía no es la mejor xD._

**LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLL OLLOLLOL**

_Kagome conoce a un extraño sujeto que dice ser un guerrero que tenía de misión destruir ese planeta. Los dos comenzarán a convivir juntos e Inuyasha aprenderá a tener sentimientos humanos mientras una díficil desisión se presenta... ¿Amor o misión? Orgullo guerrero contra los sentimientos humanos._

**Kagome Higurashi/21 años/ Estudia en una Universidad de medicina.**

**El guerrero legendario.**

Kagome soltó un suspiro que tenía todo su cansancio en él. Caminó arrástrando la pesada mochila amarilla en sus hombros cansados rumbo al templo donde ella tenía su hogar junto a su abuelo, madre y hermano pequeño. Apénas terminaba su primer día en la Universidad y ya quería irse a casa para tomar el riquísimo chocolate de su adorable madre junto a su familia y su regordete gato naranja, amarillo y de más colores extraños en esa especie de animal.

Este era su último día en el templo de su familia para después independisarse un poco ya que se encontraban en la época donde Bulma Brief junto a su padre el grán científico crearón las casas en cápsulas o cápsulas/hogar. Sacó de su bolso del uniforme gris una caja la cuál abrió para dejar ver unas cápsulas con distintos números y en la tapa un glosario de lo que cada color y número significa. Reálmente útiles.

Miró atenta el bosque que se encontraba a algunos minutos del templo y no pudo evitar caminar algo intimidada por la fuerte brisa, parecía que llevería a cantaros esta noche. Miró el cielo y el sol ya casí desaparecía de su vista para dar paso a una luna que se veía un poco y álmenos cinco o seis estrellas que comenzaban a brillar en lo alto de todo el cielo.

-¡Kyaa!-

Gritó cuando sintió algo rozándole el pie y descubrió que tán solo fué una rama baja que se encontraba por su camino. No le gustaba ese bosque pero era necesario que lo pasara o si no no llegaría de otro modo al templo de su familia. Continuó su paso algo lento ahora y soltó un suspiró cuando comenzaba a ver las luces de la calle a algunos metros de distancia de ella. Caminó algo más confiada por el cendero que se iluminaba por los ahora débiles rayos del sol dándo un lindo toque con las sombras de las hojas y copas de los árboles en el suelo. Un lindo paisaje digno de admirar por el día pero por la noche haría que hasta el más fuerte se cayera de culo contra el suelo al ver sólo algunas sombras.

Cuando se encontraba a algunos escasos metros de la salida para dar paso a una larga calle sintió un frío helado en el cuello; eizándo los vellos de su nuca y mandándo escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Miró algo asustada hacía atrás pero no miró nada más que el follaje de los árboles junto a algunos arbustos en el suelo. Soltó un suspiro pero cuando quería volver a caminar en la dirección del templo...

_-¿Qué es esto?-._

Kagome escuchó una voz extremadamente masculina a sus espaldas y se sobresaltó al pensar que serían bandidos o algún desconocido que podría fácilmente secuestrarla, aunque... ese "¿Qué es esto?" no le parecía algo con malas intenciones. Curiosa se acercó a unos arbustos y se escondió en estos. Con una de sus blancas manos mobió algunas ramas de modo que su rango de visión al exterior fuese mejor para ella.

_-¿Un animal?.-_

Esa misma voz se escuchó nuevamente en los oídos de nuestra dulce y curiosa Kagome taladrándo en lo más profundo de su mente para guardar esa masculina voz en sus más recónditos recuerdos.

Inuyasha se acercó a un animal de tamaño medio color café que le daba la espalda. Con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierto se acercó al animal al cuál su desarollado olfato de guerrero legendario le decía que era una hembra. Su mano se acercó a la espalda café del animal y su cola de mono se erizó al sentir el suave tacto del cabello entre sus dedos ásperos.

-Tienes una espalda peluda...Eso me gusta en una hembra.-

Kagome aguantó la pequeña risa que su sistema le pedía lanzar pero símplemente dejó que una sonrisa gatuna adornara las facciones de su hermoso rostro. Ella no era precisamente una santa pero támpoco una vulgar; se cosideraba a ella misma una chica normal que esperaba encajar en le mundo que se le presentaba en frente de ella. Pensó que se trataba de una mujer al ver su largo cabello azabache negro pero esa voz masculina le quitaba rápidamente la idea o era porque era una mujer con voz que cualquiér hombre deseaba tener en sus cuerdas vocales.

Inuyasha mientras tanto disfrutaba del suave pelaje del animel que le gruñía para después ronronear como un enorme gato al sentir sus caricias en su pelaje café no tán suave. El guerrero legendario mientras tanto pensaba que esa era una buena hembra para procear pero su cuerpo le parecía algo... desagradable. Aúnque no debía de olvidar que su misión era destruir ese planeta para que en el sistema solar se pudiese llevar a cabo un nuevo planeta con máquinas y gran tecnología para su raza. Se puso en modo de alerta al escuchar el sonido de lois arbustos a su espalda y su desarollado olfato trató de captar el olor. Teniendo un éxito en la búsqueda encontró un suave olor a algo que no podía identificar muy bien.

Kagome salió de su escondite con lentitud y se acercó al sujeto extraño para ella. Con una enorme sonrisa gatuna tocó con la yema de sus dedos la ancha espalda de ese sujeto pero no esperaba esa reacción de él.

Inuyasha se tensó al sentir una mano en su espalda. Preparado para atacar se dió la vuelta rápidamente lográndo que la osa corriera velóz perdiéndose en el espesor del bosque y el follaje de los arbustos. Cuándo se dió la vuelta complétamente y con sus grandes manos unas más delicadas y las atrapó contra las suyas y la extraña cosa verdosa que se encontraba en el suelo; muy diferente a su planeta.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡¿Quién eres?!- soltó Kagome el grito sorprendido al sentir como él etraño sujeto subía arriba de ella; inmovilizándola completamente.

-Eso devería de preguntarlo yo.-

Inuyasha comenzó a olfatear el cuello blanco de ella. No quería admitirlo pero esa olor era muy atrayente.

-Humm, una hembra.-

-¿Hembra?-

-Una extraña hembra terrícola.-

Ante este último comentario Kagome quedó pensativa.

-¿Dé dónde eres?-

-Del planeta Juno. Si mi nave no se va errada, ¿Este es el planeta tierra, verdad?-

-Estas comenzado a darme algo de miedo. ¿Juno? ¿Eso existe?.-

Inuyasha la volvió a colocar contra el suelo y su cuerpo al sentir como ella comenzaba a levanterse.

-¡Sí, existe! Ahora dime si este es el planeta tierra.-

-Lo és...- asintió Kagome. - ¿Qué eres tú? ¡no, no, no! Mejor dicho, ¿Quién eres tú y de donde vienes?.-

-Humana, ya te dije que vengo de Juno, planeta en las coordenadas 11:045;12. ¿Vale? No tengo tiempo para pasarmela con una estúpida humana cuando tengo la gran misión de destruir este horrible planeta.- dijo fastidiado.

-¿Tu nombre és...?.-

-Inuyasha, guerrero legendario.-

Al inicio Kagome no le creía nada pero cuando el se levantó dejó ver una extraña cola de un mono detrás de él, ojos extrañamente dorados y pelo muy largo color azabache. También dejo ver su extraña vestimenta: unos Hakama rojos y en ellos un Kosode color crema que no estaba sujetado a su pecho; dejándo ver por cierto unas fuertes pectorales, muy grandes de verdad que ayudaban a completar la gran musculatura fuera de este mundo de ese tál Inuyasha. En su pecho también se encontraba un gran talismán con un hermoso dije de un mono o algo así.

Kagome se incorporó del suelo hasta quedar parada y se descubrió así misma mirándo esa fuerte espalda que el guerrero y se sintió tentada a pellizcar cada parte para afirmar si no tenía un mínimo gramo de grasa en esa zona. Se intimidó un poco cuando el tál Inuyasha se volteó dejándo ver de cerca esas increíbles pectorales del tamaño de una pequeña almohada y bien rellena, de verdad que tenía un asombroso relleno... También descubrió que el tipo medía unos dos metros ya que ella medía 1,64 y le llegaba apénas al cuello.

-Dime donde se encuentra tu líder, necesito destruír este patético planeta de inmediato.-

Kagome se asustó al verle caminar en dirección a la calle que daba a su templo. Se apresuró a correr hasta posarse delánte de él y extendér sus manos delánte de ella; tratándo de detenerlo.

-¡N-No puedes hacer eso...!-

-¿Porqué no?-

-Verás...- Kagome alzó un dedo. -Este planeta es ultra hermoso adémas de tener propiedades curativas. No querrás destruir eso, ¿Verdad?-

-No me interesa.- exclamó sin dejar ver alguna emoción en esa cara que parecía estar tallada a base de puñetazos por los rasgos duros de sus facciones. -Mi deber es destruir este planeta y adémas no sé porque te digo estas cosas.-

A Kagome no le dió ni tiempo de contradecirle o reclamarle pués Inuyasha salió corriéndo adentrándose más al bosque y después escuchó el rugido de algún oso u otro animal; seguramente estaría cazándo. Se llevó las manos a la boca tapándo el grito de horror al imaginarse al pobre animal despedazado por sólo un hambre de un...

_Animal..._

Sí... ¡Sí! ¡No podía ser más que un animal! Sólo con poner atención a lo que dice. ¡Oh por diós! Destruiría la tierra con sus músculos de Macho man. ¡No lo podía permitir!

Corrió a un super que mágicamente (XD) se encontraba del otro lado de la calle. Compró toda una cena para una docena de personas y calentó álmenos 5 copas de ramen de carne y pollo que se encargó de taparlas muy bien para que no se derramaran en su mochila, y, pagándo con dinero que milagrosamente conservaba en su mochila, corrió rumbo al bosque nuevamente y después trató de escuchar algún sonido que indicara la posición de Inuyasha. Felíz de escuchar otro rugido de un oso corrió hacía la dirección y por fortuna Inuyasha aún no mataba al oso.

-¡Espera!-

-¡¿Otra vez tú?!-

Inuyasha dejó de atacar al oso macho al escuchar la voz de la hembra terrícola de hace mometos atrás. Su cola se erizó al oler algo extraño proveniente del extraño saco que la hembra colgaba de su hombro. Enredó su cola café en su cintura y caminó a pasos lentos hacía la hembra.

-Vamos...- animó Kagome. -Te traje un poco de comida para que no mates a los animales de _este asombroso planeta_.- Kagome remarcó más las últimas tres oraciones pero nuestro querído guerrero no prestó atención alguna.

Su cola café se desenredó de su cintura para retirar con algo de brusquedad la mochila amarilla del hombro de ella y acercárla a su naríz. Su olfato captó extraños olores pero entre ellos captó el olor de carne mezclada con algúna sustancia de la que no se fíaba para nada. Era como húmedad o algo así, tálvez agua...

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó con brusquedad.

-Ya lo dije. Comida.-

Inuyasha devolvió con su cola músculosa la mochila a los brazos de Kagome.

-¡No la quiero!-

Kagome suspiró. Inuyasha podía ser músculos y todo pero parecía un crío.

-Vale...-

Kagome caminó al oso el cuál estaba herido de una pata y ahora no podía caminar; eso era lo que creía ya que no se movía de su lugar y la miraba asustada y a modo terminator (defensa).

-No te haré daño...-

Kagome acercó su mano a la cabeza peluda del animal pero este le gruñó mostrándo sus dientes. Inuyasha la miró curioso como ella tocaba la cabeza del animal con suavidad... sin dañarla o algo así. Kagome palmeó suavemente la cabeza del animal para tratar de tranquilizarlo un poco. Se separó de él aún lentamente para no asustarla más y de su bolso mediano de la mochila sacó unas vendas y un spary, anastélgico y unas vendas. Se acercó a la osa nuevamente pero esta le gruñó al verla acercar cosas que no conocía.

-¿Qué putas haces?-

-¡A callar! Extraterrestre macho man.- gritó ella.

Suspiró al saber que el animal no cooperaría fálcil mente. De la bolsa grande de su mochila sacó unas tiras de carne seca y las ofreció al animal. Inuyasha la miró atento al oler el olor de carne. La osa olfateó con cautela una tira de carne que ella le ofrecía y mirándola a los ojos chocolates con sus ojos negros y prefundos tomó la tira entre sus dientes para después masticar como el animal que era y tragarla felíz. Kagome sonrió y ofreció las últimas 6 tiras de carne para ella mirándola como comía con más confianza en su compañía. Finálmente tomó su pata suavemente e inspeccionó la herida.

-¡Eres un máldito animal! ¡Mira lo que le has hecho!-

Inuyasha se sobresaltó al escuchar ese grito proveniente de la boca de la hembra.

Con cuidado de no lastimar más al animal comenzó a utilizar el spray para después con un algodón comenzar a desinfectar la herida y después vendarla. La osa ronroneó agradecida y echó su cabeza contra el suelo para descansar sin preocuparse de la suave presencia de la humana; olvidándose del guerrero.

Kagome miró felíz a la osa y, después de acariciar la suave oreja del animal, caminó hasta detenerse bajo un árbol con una enorme copa. Abrió su mochila y sacó del bolso una copa de ramen que destapó y después despegó unos palillos.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-

-Deja de gritar...- dijo ella soplándo a los fideos para enfriarlos un poco.

-¡No me ordenas nada!-

-No es una orden, es una petición...-

Ante este último comentario Inuyasha no replicó nada más y se sentó a unos metros delánte de ella. Su cola se erizó al escuchar un sonido. Kagome sacó de su mochila su celular touch y atendió una llamada. Inuyasha fácilmente pudo captar la voz del otro lado de la línea asombrándose de que haya una persona atrapada en esa cosa.

-¿Mamá?-

_-¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome?-_

-Sí, es sólo que... surjierón varios problemas en el camino...-

_-¡¿Te encuentras bien querida?!-_

Inuyasha notó que el tono de voz de la nueva hembra comenzaba a sonar desesperada y no pudo evitar recordar a su madre. Frunció su ceño y trató de olvidar los dolorosos recuerdos de su cruel pasado.

-Sí mamá, te veré en unas horas más. También te quiero.-

Inuyasha sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo al verla sonreir.

Kagome guardó su celular de nuevo en su mochila y comenzó a comer lentamente los fideos con su característica sonrisa gatuna en su bello rostro. Inuyasha mientras tanto se sentía morir al olfatear un delicioso aroma a carne con otra cosa extraña junto a agua y una rara sustancia en polvo pero que iguálmente olía delicioso. Kagome acercó una copa de ramen a Inuyasha y este la tomó y la examinó.

-No me fío.- dijo él. -¿Cómo sé que no intentaras matarme?-

Kagome le iró y con sus palillos tomó de la copa de él para llevársela a su boca rosada. Inuyasha siguió mirándola con desconfianza pero imitó el movimiento de los palillos de Kagome. Después de varios intentos fallidos finálmente consiguió traer consigo algunos fídeos entre los palillos. Aún con desconfianza se los llevó a la boca mientras sentía que estaba cometiendo un suicidio al comer esa cosa pero el hambre de un guerrero como lo era el era díficil de dejarla pasar. Una gota del caldo llegó a su labio inferior seco; digno de un guerrero, y su lengua lo capturó. No sabía mal, de hecho, no sabía para nada mal. Probó con algo más de confianza los fídeos en los palillos y después de algunos minutos o quizá segundos ya había una copa vacía justo al lado de Kagome. Inuyasha aún con mucha descinfianza se sentó más cerca de la humana y esta le ofreció otra copa que él aceptó no sin antes pedir que ella lo provase primero para asegurarse que no tenía nada extraño en él.

Después de algunos minutos había 5 copas de ramen entre ellos junto a algunas envolturas de chucherías que fácilmente podrían dañarte todo tu sistema digestivo.

-Vale, si entendí bien, eres un... ¿Guerrero legendario?-

-No vas mal, humana.-

-Deja de llamarme humana. Tnego mi nombre, ¿sabes?-

-¿Sabes? Nísiquiera me interesa, sólo eres una símple humana.-

Kagome recojió molesta su mochila amarilla del piso y caminó rumbo al templo de su familia. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese...?! Ella que le daba comida gratís y él ni se dignaba a llamarla por su lindo nombre que su madre se esforzó por darle. Inuyasha miró curioso a la humana alejárse de él y le molestó el extraño sentimiento en su cuerpo. ¡Él era un guerrero legendario. No podía tener sentimientos y menos por una estúpida humana que pertenecía al planeta que debía de destruir.! Pero no podía evitarlo... Su cola se alargó en la dirección donde Kagome se perdió; como si fuese una tercera mano pidiéndo a gritos que no lo abandonase.

* * *

_Día 24 de Noviembre 2007. El frío comienza a hacerse notar en mi cuerpo débil, ¡genial! Ahora miriré de una hipotérmía. Tenemos un clima que sin duda te daría una hipotérmia en el hígado. Apunque no sé si eso exista jeje._

_No sé porque compré esta grabadora pero lo hecho, hecho esta. El sujeto I _(Inuyasha) _se encuentra cada vez en el bosque y en ocasiones me asusta cuando paso de camino a casa o de camino a la universidad. Créo que de verdad comienza a irritar un poco y sigo pensando que es un crío con esa actitud tan propia de un niño, un niño pequeño que quería atención. En veces le dejo como álmenos cinco o seis kilos de distinta comida en un lugar en específico y al día siguiente la comida desaparece dejándo los envases que tengo que tirar a la basura. No sé si es algún animal o si es él pero támpoco sé porqué me interesa eso._

_Dejándo el tema del sujeto I._

_¡Mi nueva casa cápsula es geníal!_

_Mi cama es super-ultra grande como para 4 personas y una cocina amplía junto a una bonita sala color negra que tiene un sillón/cama también muy amplia. De verdad que agradezco a mi padre y madre por dejárme esa maravillosa casa. Pero al pensar en casa... No puedo evitar pensar en donde se encontrará el sujeto I en los momentos de lluvia o que es lo que hace cuando no se encuentra comiendo como si no huviese mañana. De hecho... eso es muy cómico de verdad._

_He escuchado de vez en cuando algún rugido de animales y eso me recuerda a la hermosa osa que ese animal estuvo atacando la prímera vez que lo conocí. Jaja, créo que esta grabadora es más bien para hablar del sujeto I más que para hablar sobre mi vida. No puedo evitar pensar en que me gustaría conocerlo bien ya que, de verdad me intriga esa cola de mono que cualga de su... su... su trasero. Vale, no fué tán difícil decirlo. Me encuentro preguntándome si es tán fuerte como tódo su cuerpo de adonís. No mentiré, en chico es sexy pero su actitud no me pega mucho._

_Grabación 1 terminada, Diario vocal número 1 terminado. Fuera._

* * *

Kagome suspiró guardándo la grabadora y miró fuera de la ventana de su cápsula. Extrañamente se instaló en un lugar del bosque donde los árboles se encontraban a su alrededor y un bello prado de bellas flores justo delánte de ella y más delánte un lago que comenzaba a congelarse. El templo de su familia ahora le quedaba a una hora a pié. Aún recordaba las palabras de su madre en la cabeza.

_Kagome, prométeme que si no te gusta estar sola volverás a mi lado. ¿Sí?_

También recordaba sus ojos de cordero a medio morir de su madre que logró convencerla de aceptar esa promesa y ahora se arrepentía porque apénas tenía 2 días fuera y extrañaba a su loco hermano, las historias que no se creía de su abuelo y a su dulce madre con su típico delantal amarillo y su bella sonrisa. Colocó bien su abrigo blanco con su bufanda café. Se colocó bien las botas andrea color café a juego con la bufanda y salió rumbo al lago.

Se tensó al sentir la fría brisa en su cara pero no le importó y continuó su camino. Pasó por las flores ahora marchitas en su mayoría y finálmente llegó al lago. Era un bello espectáculo mirar el agua congelada con el bello conjunto de las copas de los árboles llenas de esa sustancia hecha a base de agua llamada nieve. Se preguntó donde podría estar Inuyasha para que mirara una de las maravillas de la naturaleza. Sintió una respiración en su cuello pero ya no se tensaba como antes, sabía que era Inuyasha.

-Déja de portarte como un crío, poderoso guerrero.- se burló ella pero no esperaba sentir una débil mano tomándo con fuerza su seno derecho. Sintió su cara arder pero algo asustada volteó hacía atrás sólo para toparse con un rostro cubierto con una máscara negra que dejaba al descubierto sólo unos ojos negros que oviamente no pertenecían a los ojos dorados de el guerrero. Gritó fuerte el nombre de ese guerrero que comenzaba a atormentarla en sus sueños gracías a esos músculos dignos de ser admirados por largas horas.

-¡Macho man!- gritó a todo pulmón.

* * *

-¡Macho man!-

Su cola se erizó al escuchar la voz de la humana. Sus institntos asesinos despertarón al detectar en ese grito un gran tinte de angustia mezclado con miedo. Su cuerpo se calentó al máximo y segundos después sus piernas músculosas comenzarón una loca carrera en dirección de donde provenía el grito. Finálmente llegó a un lugar cubierto de nieve pero no tomó ningún tipo de atención a su alredeodor. Miró con sus ojos dorados al tipo que ahora se encontraba tomándo los dos monstes de carne que sobresalían de el abrigo de ella. Furioso se arrojó contra el tipo hasta echarlo de bruces contra la nieve escuchándo el grito de Kagome.

Kagome miró asombrada como a Inuyasha le combiaba el color de cabello a uno plateado y dos pequeños triángulos en lo alto de su cebeza y como su cola cambiaba a un color plateado. Podía escuchar fácilmente unos gruñidos de la garganta de Inuyasha y los gritos asustados del violador. Inuyasha mientras tanto arañaba con sus ahora garras al tipo que tuvo las agallas de intentar algo con su humana 100% molestable. SUYA.

El violador quedó totálmente irreconocible y con dos de sus extremidades fuera de su cuerpo. Inuyasha comenzó a reir como un demente y miró a Kagome aún incado en la nieve manchada de rojo. Kagome miró como los ojos de Inuyasha ahora estaban de azul bordeado de rojo y unos amenazadores colmillos saliéndo de su boca para dejárse ver un poco fuera del labio inferior.

-¿Inuyasha?-

El dejó de reir y con una mirada seria se acercó a ella arrastrándose en la nieve con las rodillas sobre esta; la nieve sorpresivamente se derretía a su paso. Se arrojó sobre Kagome y comenzó a desabrochar su abrigo par alanzárlo a algún lugar. Felíz comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con el abdomen plano de ella ronroneando como un gran perro. Su cola se enredó en la muñeca de ella y la guió a una de sus orejas plateadas. Kagome aún en shock comenzó a acariciar con suavidad ese perfécto triángulo con suavidad lográndo que Inuyasha ronroneara con más fuerza. Casí podía mirar letras a su alrededor escribiéndo "Purrr"

-Me gustan tus caricias, humana...- ronroneó él.

-Pensé que no tenías conciensia en tí mismo...- dijo ella asombrada.

Él sonrió. -Sólo mi cuerpo crece.-

-¿Todo tu cuerpo?- preguntó ella curiosa.

Inuyasha malentendió eso y sonrió con lujuria.

-Si, todo mi cuerpo. No te recomiendo mirar en mi zona sur o te desmayarías de asombro.-

Ella bufó. -No puede ser tan grande, es biológicamente imposible.- continuó con su caricia ahora con la otra oreja.

-¿Y también es biológicamente posible que mi cabello cambie de color y tenga una cola de mono? Claro, lo veo a diario.- se burló él.

-Oye, pero... ¿Porqué lo mataste?- preguntó ella sin un gramo de terror en su voz.

-Mis instintos asesinos. Eso pasa cuando alguién molesta como los que se hacen llamar hombres pero en realidad no son así.-_y también a lo que considero de mi propiedad, humana._

-¿Qué otras cosas te hacen perder tu control?-

-No es pérdida de control, sólo mi cuerpo sufre una tranformación pero mi mente me sige perteneciendo. Otra cosa que me molesta son los lloriqueos de los mocosos. No me dejan dormir en paz desde hace años.- dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

Kagome soltó una risa pero recordó una de sus dudas.

-¿Qué haces cuando no te encuentras comiendo?-

-Duermo.-

-¿Duermes?- dijo burlona, eso de verdad que no se lo esperaba.

-Si, duermo. Necesito recargar la fuerza necesaria para destruír este planeta. Esa es mi misión.-

Su cola se enredó an la muñeca de ella al sentir como se separaba. No... el no quería que ella parara con esas caricias que nadie nunca le había dado a voluntad.

-No lo hagas o perderás tu mano...- dijo el cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio.

¡Maldición! No podía ser diferente ante todos menos con esa humana. Tenía que centrarse en su misión y no en nada ni nadie más. La misión, la misión era importante si se quería crear un nuevo planeta para su padre.

-Inuyasha, sabes que no dejaré que lo hagas. ¿verdad?-

-¿Inuyasha?. ¿Qué hace rato no me gritaste macho man?- dijo serio pero con un líjero toque de humor que no podía ocultar. Ella bufó y ahora con las dos manos comenzó a acariciar las dos orejas de él.

-Esque... ¡Mira tus músculos! Nísiquiera un humano con asteroides podría tener esas pectorales ni esas...- Kagome silenció al ver como Inuyasha la miraba con una sonrisa lujuriosa en sus duras facciones.

-Créo que me has mirado demasiado.- rió él. Kagome suavisó su mirada y rió junto él.

-Tál vez tenga razón. Pero tú eres el que usa sólo un Hakama de ropa con un talismán en el pecho, no sé porque no usas tu Kosode...-

Kagome comenzó a rascar suavemente la oreja del guerrero y su cola comenzó a moverse rítmicamente de un lado a otro.

-Creó que dormiré si sigues con eso...- bostezó él.

Ella rió con estusiasmo.

-Podémos ir a mi cápsula, mi cama es ultragrande como para soportar todos tus dos metros de altura. Adémas, tengo un enorme pavo y jabalí en el horno y al fuego.- comentó ella.

La cola de Inuyasha comenzó a moverse con mucho más entusiasmo.

-Suena bien, aunque no sé quienes son pavo y jabalí pero mientras séa comestible, por mí esta bien.-

Inuyasha se levantó del suelo ahora cubierto por cesped nuevamente.

-¿Porqué derrites la nieve?-

-Créo que es devido a mi largo entrenamiento cerca del sol...-

-¿El sol?-

-Si, esa cosa te hace sudar demasiado, lo que ayuda con el entrenamiento. Por algo soy un guerrero legendario. Supóngo que eso cambió mi temperatura corporal...- dijo serio.

* * *

_8 de Diciembre 2007. Un día especial mente frío._

_El sujeto I ha decidido vivir por su cuenta dentro de mi casa/cápsula y apénas comenzará a dormir esta noche aquí. Eso no me molesta pero lo que sí me molesta es que de seguro ocupada casí todo el espacio en la cama... ¡Ese sujeto es enorme! En cuanto al violador, la policía sólo vió el cuerpo pero parece que no han descubierto al culpable aúnque si hay huellas digitales. Supóngo que es porque el sujeto I no esta registrado en ningúna base de datos del gobierno o algo así. También ocupa la gran parte de la cama y dijo que su apetito subía conforme el peso o masa corporal y el pesa 320 Kilos de puro músculo. Como lo dije, macho man es un extraterrestre pero por fortuna su carácter comienza a mejorar pero tengo un poco de miedo ya que él me contó que la prímera vez que se transformó delánte de mí fué porque se dejó llevar pero que pudo controlarse de pura chiripa. Ahora temo que algún crío se acerqué a él y que se intimide al ver a macho man en persona; quizá lloré y no quiero que el sujeto I destruya todo lo que haya a su pado. _

_Recuerdo lo que me había mencionado sobre su entrenamiento en el solo y comprové yo misma que ese músculoso pecho también tiene una gran comodidad entre sus grandes pectorales. En veces lo veo desnudo cerca del bosque y eso reálmente me asusta ya que... _esa _parte ¡si que es enorme! Espero no verlo cuando este transformado. No puedo evitar tener curiosidad del planeta Juno y sobre él mismo macho man. Él me dijo que me contaría cosas después pero también créo que no a dejado su afán de destruir este planeta... ¿Porqué lo quieres destruir? Esa pregunta a rondado mucho por mi cabeza últimamente._

_También tuve suerte ya que él sujeto I me dió permiso de mostrarle mi mundo y que contaba con una semana así que me voy. Sólo espero que el sujeto I algún día me llame por mi nombre._

_Reportaje 2 después de 15 días de la prímera grabación. Corto._

* * *

-¡Humana, apresúrate a mostrárme tu mundo!-

-Necesitas cambiarte de ropa...-

-Nooo...- gimió él.

-Venga, es tiempo de frío y tu tienes todo tu pecho de macho man al descubierto. La gente pensará que vienes de otro mundo.- se burló ella.

-Soy de otro mundo.- le dijo él serio.

-Vale, has arruinado mi chiste. Igual, conseguí algo que te quedaría.-

Después de varios intentos lograrón que Inuyasha pudiese entrar con dificultad debido a su cola en un pantalón de mezclilla fléxible y una remera tamaño extragrande que enmarcaba todo músculo en su pecho.

-Macho man al ataque...- río ella.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-Espero que veámos una cosa que me enseñe de tu mundo...- dijo él.

Kagome lo pensó por minutos y después sintió sus mejillas arder al imaginarse a Inuyasha en _ese_ tipo de película.

* * *

_-¡Hola, amigos! ¡Necesito de su ayuda pare vencer al capitán Lechugón. ¡Alzan las manos y mándenme su energía!- el capitán Zanahoria comenzó a jadear al sentir la embestida fuerte de un guardia enemigo... -¡Por favor, necesito toda su energía...!-_

-¡Alzen las manos!- se escuchó en coro.

Kagome se acurrucó en el asiento al mirar algi intimidada como la mayoría de niños alzaba las manos y cerraba los ojos. Miró a Inuyasha y se sorprendió al ver como alzaba las manos y también cerraba los ojos.

-Échale mi capitán...- escuchó Kagome el susurro de Inuyasha.

-No lo soporto...- suspiró ella y se levantó del asiento. Miró a Inuyasha que la miraba curioso pero después volvió a su tarea de mandar energía a el capitán Zanahoria.

Kagome mientras tanto bajo las escaleras para abrir la gran puerta y salir corriendo rumbo al baño de damas. Seguramente no habría nadie en los baños por el hecho de que apénas llevaban como 20 minutos o quizá menos de haber iniciado con las películas en las grandes salas para ellas. Soltó un suspiro y miró a un gran grupo de álmenos 30 niños de no más d años de edad sentados delánte de las chucherías esperándo poder comprar algo finálmente. Entró al baño de damas y cerró la puerta trás su espalda.

-Vaya...-

Síp, no se había equivocado. No había nadie en el baño. Se acercó al gran espejo y se reflescó la cara para después salír para comprar una palomitas extra grandes y unas pequeñas junto a unos dos refrescos de las mismas medidas. Caminó a paso calmado nuevamente hacia la sala de cine.

* * *

_-¡Oh, querida fresa mía! ¡Te imploro que vengas a mi lado. Corres peligro en esa lugar!¡Necestio usar el poder de las vítaminas!-_

-¡Vamos, fresa. Corre!-

Kagome caminó entre las filas hasta la más alta mirándo divertida como ese peligroso guerrero ahora miraba atento la película. Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció las palomitas extra grande.

-¿Qué es eso, humana?-

-Comida...- dijo ella mirándo como el capitán Zanahoria saltaba desde una montaña a...

_-Capitán Zanahoria. ¡Cuidado con la exprimidora!-_

Si, a eso.

Salió de sus raros pensamientos al sentir como las palomitas le eran arrebatadas con brusquedad. Miró a Inuyasha oler las palomitas y hacer extrañas y cómicas muecas. Finálmente tomó entre uan de sus grandes manos una palomita y se la llevó a la boca con desconfianza. Su cola se arizó dentro del apretado pantalón. Tomó un puñado de palomitas y se las llevó a la boca masticándo ruidosamente y fijándo su vista en la gran pantalla muestra imágenes de enfrente.

Kagome pensó que todo estaba bien hasta que escuchó un lloriqueo de un niño delánte de ellos.

-Grrr...-

Kagome miró a Inuyasha nerviosa. Se asustó al ver como su cabello ahora tenía la raíz de un atrayente color plateado.

-Humana, yo no puedo... no puedo... ¡Mantenerme tránquilo!- y literálmente explotó.

Kagome tomó de la mano a Inuyasha transformado y corrió con él. Miró nerviosa el largo pasillo y recordó el baño. Con rapidéz gracías a sus nervioso llegó muy rápido y cerró la puerta . Miró nerviosa a Inuyasha que comenzaba a jadear y miró sorprendida como sus ojos cambiaban a un azul eléctrico bordeado de rojo. Pensó rápidamente en una solución mientras sus oídos captaban los gruñidos de Inuyasha. Puso los ojos en blanco y actuó rápidamente.

* * *

-¡Mamí, mamí! Tengo que ir al baño...-

La jóven madre suspiró aliviada al no tener que mirar como el capitán Zanahoria usaba el cetro mágico de las vítaminas. Cargó a su pequeña de 5 años y se encaminó al sanitario de mujeres y alrededor de un minuto abrió la puerta.

Miró sorprendida a dos jóvenes besándose como locos. Él parecía un animal devorándola a besos y ella una salvaje arañándo ese cuello másculino. El muchacho cargó a la mujer de modo que enredara sus piernas que podía ver muy torneadas alrededor de las caderas másculinas quedándo recta para después rozárse más con el cuerpo masculino. Miró asombrada como el cabello del muchacho cambiaba de plateado a negro azabache. Su hija mientras tanto miraba de su tentativamente a su madre y después a las dos personas que se daban un muy fuerte abrazo (xD)

-Ay va...-

Miró como el hombre comenzaba a alzar un poco la falda de la chica dejándo ver unas medias negras a juego con un pequeño gorro en lo alto de su cabeza.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos jugándo con la lengua de la humana que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y un color rojo en sus mejillas. Sus ojos dorados cláramente decían "Lárgate y no interrumpas"

-Lo siento...- susurró la mujer y cargándo a su hija nuevamente la llevó al baño de caballeros.

Inuyasha volvió a cerrar los ojos pero el sonido de la puerta cerrándose atrajo de nuevo a Kagome a la realidad. Colocó sus manos sobre las pectorales de él y se separó con su lengua entre sus labios. Lengua que hace momentos se encontraba enredada con la de él. Inuyasha frunció en ceño al sentirla separarse y con su cola; que al salir logró un pequeño agujero en la parte trasera del pantalón, se enredó en la cintura de ella y volvió a atraerla a su boca. Ella retrocedió su cabeza y se alejó de el desenredándo sus piernas de la cadera masculina. Descubrió que Inuyasha era también un bruto al besar ya que su lengua había sido brusca con la suya hasta hacérla rettroceder en su boca.

-¡Basta! Sólo era para que no te transformes. Tómalo como algo curativo...- inventó ella.

-Vaya planeta el tuyo, no sabía que la curación terrestre era así, y mucho menos esperaba que fuese así de húmeda.- dijo Inuyasha captándo un olor muy atrayente que provenía de Kagome. -Recuérdalo, humana. Una semana para mostrarme tu planeta...-

Dicho esto dió media vuelta y salió por la puerta. Kagome se apresuró a correr hasta alcanzarlo y tomó su mano con suavidad.

-Me sentí aliviada...- Inuyasha le prestó atención. -Aliviada de que no te hayas descontrolado y...-

-Lo hize, me descontrolé.- dijo el serio.

-Pero no totálmente.- cuando él abrió la boca ella prosiguió. -No me atacaste o algo parecido. Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué parte fué tu favorita de la película?-

La cola de Inuyasha comenzó a menearse con fuerza y los dos comenzarón a charlar sobre lo que alcanzarón a mirar de la película.

* * *

-Hay, Kikyo... ¡Ves eso!-

-¿Qué cosa, Rika?-

-¡Mira a ese delicioso postre acompañado de una mosquita muerta!- Rika señaló a Inuyasha.

Kikyo lo miró y sintió como su tanga roja se mojaba al ver semejante adonis pero lo que le sorprendió más fué el enorme bulto en los pantalones de él. Esa erección no podía ser de este mundo y támpoco esa enorme musculatura junto a esos ojos del color del lingote de oro.

-Tiene que ser mío...- diji ella mirándo a su rival por ese gran macho.

* * *

La cola de Inuyasha se erizó el tríple de su tamaño original y un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

**Continuará...**

Espero les guste y también espero que mi hermana no cambié lo que le dicte y que corrija su escritura un poco xD.

**Pequeño Secreto: **Avanzé tres capítulos de tamaño de 20 KB cada uno y espero que los que las personas que léan esta historia séan pacientes para la espera de esta historia.

**One-shot´s: **El fic de convento esta hecho pero no quiero dicárselo a mi hermana ya que no me fío mucho de su ortografía xD. El review número 16 ya ha pedido su LEMON A SUS GUSTOS y ya lo e comenzado.

Espero que cuando llege esta historia recién comenzada tenga álmenos dos comentarios ya que sé que mis lemon´s no son nada malos. Esta historia tendrá por lo ménos unos 6 a 10 capítulos con más o menos el mismo largo de este prímero.

**Gaby007**

_¿Review?_


End file.
